


Steps To Destiny

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Guilt is a great motivator.  Even if you didn’t actually do anything wrong.





	Steps To Destiny

**Series:** Reversal||**Title:** Steps to Destiny  
**Characters:** Pegasus, Edo||**Ship:** Pegasus x Cyndia (vaguely referred to)  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Reversal AU, A87, use every letter of the alphabet at least once  
**Notes:** Oh, so very spoiler-y for my upcoming story here!  
**Summary:** Guilt is a great motivator. Even if you didn’t actually do anything wrong.

* * *

“Are you certain you want to do this?” Pegasus regarded his adopted son. The younger man stood by the window, staring out of it, a distant look in deep crystal blue eyes. 

“I need to. This is my fault.” 

Pegasus rose and came to stand next to him, resting one hand on the other’s shoulder. “No, it isn’t. Not at all. We attempted our best with him and what he is won out over what we wanted – over what she wanted as well.” His grip tightened ever so faintly, squeezing the shoulder in his best reassuring fashion. “It wasn’t your fault, Edo.” 

Edo Phoenix-Crawford looked back at him. “That’s not true. I saw what he was capable of.” 

Pegasus wanted to say otherwise, but he knew Edo far too well. He’d raised him since his father passed on, after all. If Edo convinced himself that this situation was his fault, then he’d not stop until he’d fixed it. 

“If that’s what you want then.” He offered a small bit of a smile, though he didn’t really feel like smiling at all. Not when his son – the only son that he’d ever had or would have – prepared to embark on the most dangerous mission that he’d ever experienced in all of his life. 

But he would not go alone. Not at all. The Destiny Heroes would walk with him, of course, but also… 

“Let me know when you want to leave. I’ll have a few items ready for you.” Pegasus considered briefly. “So will Cyndia.” His dear wife would most certainly want to offer their son something before he left. 

Edo smiled back. It was a thin and weak expression, a look that Pegasus didn’t like seeing, but he understood. After all they’d done and all they’d seen, Pegasus really didn’t think that he could do anything other than what he had in mind. 

Despite how dangerous it was. Despite everything they’d heard about the rising of the Haou. 

Edo wouldn’t be Edo if he didn’t want to put a stop to this. 

Pegasus said nothing more as Edo departed to put his gear together. He stared out the window himself for a few seconds, wondering exactly what Haou – what Juudai – was up to out there. Why would he do all of those horrible things? 

_He’s the Incarnation of Destruction. But..._

Pegasus steeled himself. Edo would go out to work the resistance beginning to gather together. He had his own tasks to do here. Juudai would make an attempt sooner or later. His realm needed to be prepared to stand against whatever Haou tried. 

_Perhaps Edo can stop this before it goes too far._ Oh, Pegasus wanted that so very much. The rumors that he’d heard did not make for peaceful sleep in the slightest. Best not to question Edo’s skills right now. Or to worry too much about what could happen. 

He remained unwilling to admit it, but Pegasus suspected their world would never be the same after this war. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** More details to come on what happened with Pegasus and Edo. I will say this: DD picked on the wrong monster and died a horrible screaming death. No one misses him.


End file.
